Of Sugar Cookies and Showers
by loveangelli
Summary: I slammed the door behind me. Today had not been a good day. My new client was a creep and all I wanted was some sugary goodness and a nice hot shower... for two. One-shot, Dramione


I slammed the door behind me

I slammed the door behind me. Today had not been a good day. I was meeting a new couple today for counseling. According to the wife this was a last stitch effort so I wanted to look as professional as possible, the last thing I wanted was for them to not to have faith in my skills and me as a therapist. Since all my suit pants were dirty, and encouraged by the weather, I decided to go with a pencil skirt and a simple white button up blouse.

I don't even know why the wife bothered calling me. The man obviously didn't want to be there. He didn't answer my questions, he continually asked how much longer the session would be and he wouldn't stop staring at my legs and breasts. I was close to losing my cool and telling her she could do better. I came even closer to smacking him when as he walked out he turned and licked his lips. I hated meeting men like those and in my profession I saw them to often for my taste.

I kicked my high heels off, my anger at the man being put into removing my shoes. All I wanted was a hot shower, comfy PJ pants and sleep. I stepped further into the flat and looked around. The lights in the living room and hallway were on. I heard the television but, more importantly, I smelled fresh sugar cookies.

My nose followed the smell into the kitchen were a plate of warm cookies begged me to eat them. Who was I to deny them? I picked up a cookie and broke it in half, plopping one of the halves into my mouth. I moaned as I chewed the soft, warm dough. I added cookies to my list of wants as I shoved the other half into my mouth.

"I'm glad I gave you permission to eat those, otherwise you would be stealing." I heard his voice and smiled. I could feel his eyes on my legs; he always loved when I wore skirts. The words "easy access" came to mind.

I didn't turn around; instead I grabbed another cookie and broke it in half. "I'm glad you gave me permission too." Was my response as I shoved another half into my mouth.

His arms snaked around me as his lips brushed my neck. "Are they good?" he asked, his breath brushing against my skin.

"You know I always love your cookies." I whispered as I turned and kissed the top of his head, his soft blonde hair tickling my face. He looked up, gray eyes dancing with mischief. I stiffened, that look always came with trouble.

He leaned forward and kissed me, turning my body around. My back hit the kitchen counter as I felt the other cookie half leave my hand. He kissed me a second more before pulling back and eating the stolen cookie half. I swear I could hear a muffled "mine" as he chomped down on the cookie.

I smiled up at him as I wiggled away from the counter and back into the living room, I could hear him walking behind me. "How was work?" I groaned, reminded of the dick weed I had worked with today. I heard him chuckle as he continued to follow me, "I'm glad it went so well."

I pulled my hair out of the ponytail as I walked toward our bedroom. "The guy was a doosh bag. I seriously feel bad for his wife. He was rude and wouldn't participate." I entered the room and threw the hair tie on the dresser. "Oh, AND he wouldn't stop staring at my legs."

I didn't have to look at him to know he was glaring. He always had a bit of a jealous streak, ESPECIALLY when it came to my male patients. I purposely left out the man's little licking stunt as I started to unbutton my top.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" it was a common question I got asked after having an especially bad day with men. After our little scare with a patient stalking me he had become even more protective. He even told me I was quitting my practice, which was the day I told him to suck my dick. I believe I ended up doing the sucking that day though.

I shook my head. "No, he was just a creep. I will call and schedule a time with just her and help her leave him. She shouldn't be with someone like that, it can't be healthy for her." I had, after some problems, finally unbuttoned my blouse and threw it on the bed.

I knew the second I removed my shirt his mind was moving from the stupid man to my now exposed back. "Sounds good." He said, his voice sounding a bit far away. I smirked as I unzipped my skirt and threw it on the bed as well.

"Yes, it does." I finally turned around and looked at him. My smirk turned into a smile as I saw his eyes south of my waist. I was wearing his favorite set of lingerie and I knew he probably wasn't going to let me shower alone. "I'm gonna shower." I stated simply as I started for the bathroom, removing my bra while I walked.

I walked to the shower and turned the water on. I didn't even have a chance to adjust the temperature before I felt his arms around me again. His hand moved up and grasped my breast, cupping it and messaging it. His hands felt so good: they always felt good. He pulled my back against his chest. At some point he hand removed his shirt and when our skin touched, we both groaned.

I loved the way his body felt. I loved being able to touch his skin, feel how soft it was. My favorite time was naked cuddle time, something we did every night after our 'shower'.

My mind was pulled from my thoughts when I felt his hand snake under my panties. I knew he was going to tease me, he always did. I hated it yet loved it at the same time. He did just as I thought moving one longer finger over my clit. My knees gave out as I bucked forward. He continued to flick it, never rub it, just flick. That drove me even more insane and he knew it. The rapid movement of his finger, the quick sensation running through me. It felt so good but it was more torture then I could handle.

He wrapped one hand around my waist to hold me up as he continued to torture me. "Please." I heard myself whisper, hoping he would understand and give me what I wanted.

"Please, what?" he whispered, his voice deeper than before. It was a voice I had heard many times before. It was the voice he used when he wanted to be dominate. The voice I secretly dubbed the 'master' voice. It almost always came out after his little jealous spouts. He would want to remind me who I belonged to and I was more than happy to be reminded. Whenever he used it my mind turned against me and I instantly began to beg.

"Please go inside me." I needed to feel him. I knew once he went inside me he would find my spot and give me exactly what I was craving.

But he had used the voice and I knew he wouldn't give me what I wanted. "No, I think I'll save it."

I hated that line. It meant he was not only forcing me to beg, but he was forcing me to wait. Though I was a patient woman in life, in the bedroom is was anything BUT patient. "Please." I begged again, trying to test his mood more and hoping he was in a generous mood.

"No, you know what I want to put in there instead." And I did know. I could just imagine it, the way his dick would feel.

I could feel myself becoming wetter as the bathroom filled with steam from the shower. He stopped his torture and turned me around to kiss me. He ordered me to fix the temperature of the water and I obeyed without a second thought. My hand shook lightly as I bent over slightly, trying to reach the knobs while avoid the scalding water.

I felt a sharp sting on my ass as the sound of skin hitting skin rang through my ears. I gasped as pain and pleasure mixed through me. "Is it fixed?" I heard him ask as he spanked me again. All I could do was nod as I felt the water.

He spun me around and picked me up, holding me against the glass wall. The water ran down my body as it soaked my hair and panties. His mouth descended upon mine, as I got lost in his kiss. I loved his lips: so soft and supple. They always felt incredible against mine and I loved kissing him. His tongue licked my bottom lip as his hands worked at my panties. I could feel his fingers fumbling, trying to get them off me. I heard him grunt in frustration before I herd fabric ripping.

I couldn't help but smile in the kiss. I lost a lot of panties that way but I didn't mind. He knew which ones I had multiples of and which ones he was allowed to rip. He also liked ripping clothes. When I was getting ready to throw old clothes away I would let him rip them off me. I knew he enjoyed it and I enjoyed it even more.

He threw my ruined panties aside and moved my legs around his waist. I chuckled against his lips as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Impatient?"

He grunted in return as he moved down my neck, leaving small kisses behind. I leaned my head back, moving my hips against his. I could feel his erection and I became just as impatient as him. I took one hand away from his shoulders and positioned his penis. I started to slowly slide down, feeling him slid in without resistance. We moaned together as he leaned his forehead against mine. "God, so wet." I heard him whisper, as I couldn't help but whimper.

He felt just as amazing as I knew he would. Every time he entered me it was like the first time all over again. I was shocked at the feeling of it, how deep he could go and how amazing it could feel. I began to rock my hips against him as he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other he leaned against the shower wall for support.

The hot water ran down the curve of my breast, down my stomach to my clit. The sensation was intoxicating as he slowly moved in and out of me. The hand against the shower wall moved over and grasped my hair, pulling it slightly.

I whimpered again as I heard him breathing. "Tell me what you like about this dick."

It was a question I heard from him quite often during sex and it was something that was always hard to explain.

I would start with my favorite thing, "I love how big it is."

He would pull my hair tighter and I would gasp. "What else?"

He continued to thrust into me, the sensation of his dick and my hair being pulled made it hard to think and speak. "I… I love how.." I would never be able to finish, as he would thrust deep inside of me, knowing what I was about to say.

"What was that?" he would taunt me, knowing how big of an effect he had on me.

I would try not to think about how good he felt fucking me against the shower wall and tell him. "I love how deep you go."

He would smile and move my hips up. He would then thrust in as far as he could go and hit that spot we shared, our favorite spot. "Like that?"

Whenever he would hit that spot I would she stars. His dick would be so deep inside me, stretching me and forcing me to take him all it. It was incredible and I would barely be able to respond. "Yes."

We stopped talking as he held my waist and pound into me. He would go fast, pulling my hard, fucking me just how I need it. "Tell me who you belong to."

That is my favorite question. Every time he asks it I would respond with pride. "You."

I loved reminding him that I was his, only his. He had been the only man to every touch me this way, fuck me this way, and I loved being reminded and reminding him.

He continued to pound into me and I could feel his dick swelling. I knew he was getting close and I was excited just by the thought of him cumming inside of me. How good it would be to feel his dick pulse as his hot cum hit me.

My breathing started to become shallow as I felt my own orgasm building. I moaned and crulled my fingers, scratching him. "Fuck." I faintly heard myself whisper as he continued to push his dick inside me.

He moaned loudly and gasped, a signal that he was seconds away. He leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth as he stopped and pushed his dick into our spot. I felt him cum and lost it, practically screaming as my body shook.

I felt limp and happy and brain dead as I looked down at him. He looked up at me from my breast and I smiled, pulling his face close for a kiss. He moved from my lips to kiss my forehead.

I sighed with happiness as I whispered, "I love you Draco."

I could feel him smile against my forehead as he moved back down to my lips. "I love you Hermione."

-Fin-


End file.
